The Original Three
by TheRedTiger
Summary: NOT based on some TV show. The world's three first witches. Their death. Their legacy. Their offsprings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone ! I am back with writing another fanfiction and I really hope I won't stop writing this one out of boredom. xD My story is not based on any TV show/movie/book, meaning that the name of the characters and the storyline belong to me. But, I have used a few facts from supernatural TV shows such as 'The Vampire Diaries', 'Charmed' etc. I hope you all like it! Reviews would be lovely! **

**Faceclaims: **

**Esther McGrath- Lana Parrilla. **

**Danielle Butler-Nina Dobrev. **

**Josh Matthews- Ryan Guzman. **

_" Historical facts have shown us that in ancient years, long before the Balkan wars, borders did not exist. Of course, people used to mark their own territory and call it 'Greece' or 'Serbia' or 'Bulgaria' but for instance, if a great amount of Serbian people lived in a particular place in Bulgaria they would either call themselves 'Bulgarians' or they would call the place they would live 'Serbia' as well. " S.N. _

_1000 BC. _

It was late at night. She could not quite tell what time it was. It was dark outside. The streets were empty. The only sound a person could hear was the sound of the birds mating. She could not hear footsteps, everyone was asleep including the guard outside her cell. The Slovakian Danielle Butler exhaled heavily. They should have been there by that time; her siblings: The Greek Esther McGrath and the Serbian Josh Matthews. Even though they were not blood related, the three people shared a special bond; their witchcraft. They were all witches. The Original witches. Selected from three different Balkanik countries, some 300 hundred years ago, the Originals were the only witches on earth who were given the right to punish the guilty when the rest of their kind's authority was only the protection of the innocent. They were immortal, ageless. No one could kill them, no one could put an end to their work, no one could ever stop them from saving the world, from making it a better place.

Each one of them had two special, magical gifts.

Esther, had the gift of the strong force. It would only take a move of her finger to send her target directly across the room. Her second gift, came from channeling power from the wood burning in her fireplace. She could just think of it, move her fingers, point with her eyes and the object or the individual she was focusing on was on fire. [ Pyrokinesis. ]

Josh, owned the most desired power of them all. The ability to predict the future, to actually see it and some times, prevend it from happening. Some considered his gift as a curse while others appreciated its value to the highest point. But just like Esther, he had another power as well. The power of mastering the wind or even create it. It was a defensive power. He only had to raise his palm against his enemy and a wave of strong wind would protect him. [ Aerokinesis. ]

Danielle could freeze time. Not for long period of time such as years but she had the ability to cease time for some good fifteen minutes. Which were enough for her survival. And their, when they were working together. The day Esther received the gift of fire starting from channeling power from the burning wood, Danielle did the same thing. She channeled power from the rain water resulting into receiving the power of mastering the water in the exact way Josh could. [ Hydrokinesis. ]

Were the three of them immortal? Yes. But just like every living being on this planet has a weakness so did the three witches. There was a way for them to be killed, a way the majority of people knew about: By using their second gift against them. That's why they had to be careful in order not to be exposed. Unfortunately, though, the Slovakian woman was caught protecting a family from her village from a literal demon. The following day her execution was going to take place in the town's main square by using holly water received from the Gods to kill her. That was the reason why Esther and Josh has to be quick. They had to break her free, even for a night, even for an hour so they could fulill their destiny. So they could create a legacy to pass on to a different generation, when the world would need protectors the most.

Josh and Esther were on their way. The two of them were riding their horses as fast as they could trying to make it to Slovakia within a few hours. The ritual ought to be done before sun rise. Before they were all dead because if one died, then all of them did.

With a little bit of magical assist, they managed to make it in time. They left the horses in the forest, close to the river so they could drink and relax while the two siblings continued on their feet, wondering throughout the forest.

" We won't make it. " Josh muttered, as he moved a few stray plants out of their way.

" What are you talking about? Of course we will. We have to. " Esther who was right behind him replied in a stronger tone of voice.

Josh stopped walking. He slowly turned around to face his brunette sister.

" Esther. We won't. "

The brunette woman frowned to herself, shaking her head.

" What did you see? " she demanded an answer in a calm tone of voice.

Josh did not reply. Instead, he stared at the ground.

Esther gently cupped his face, asking him to look at her.

" What did you see ? " she whispered.

The young man slowly lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers.

" Death. " he replied.

At the sound of those words the woman's heart broke into pieces. Esther was always the toughest one, the heartless one. The turth was, though, that she was afraid of showing any kind of emotion while deep inside of her, she had plenty.

" We will die. " she replied in a cold tone of voice. " But not before we pass out gifts on. "

She let go of him and continued walking while he followed her. She was right. They had lived for almost 346 years. It was time for them to end. Death was a part of life. Their gifts had to be passed on so they could earn a place next to Gods.

It only took them an hour and a few minutes to reach the tower where they were keeping Danielle. Soon afterwards, they were inside.

The guards on the front gate were easy to handle. They were only two of them and because they needed to keep it quiet and lay low, they both decided to snap their necks. Not burn them, not beat them. But kill them.

Wondering through the narrow, stone-built halls, Josh was the first to reach Danielle's cell.

The Slovakian woman jumped on her feet the moment she realized that they were there.

" You made it. " she exclaimed with an obvious surprised look on her face.

All Josh did was give her a soft smile before he walked backwards.

It seemed as in he had left.

The Slovakian woman took a deep breath swallowing her tears back in. She was seeing stuff. Maybe that's what death felt like. Maybe you could see the people who wanted to see within your last hours of life.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when the door was crushed and a loud noise filled the room.

Her eyes widened in pure fear. Danielle was never scared. She was a sleeping lion, a warrior but with her powers stripped... She couldn't defend herself. Only her siblings could give them back to her.

" That's what happens when air and fire collide. " Esther walked into the cell with a wide grin on her face. She was always the one who tried to make a serious yet funny joke in situations like that one.

Danielle did not say a thing. She just spread her arms and hugged both of those.

" Thank you. " she whispered against their necks.

Josh kissed her cheek softly whilst Esther rubbed her back tenderly.

" Come on. We don't have much time. " Esther whispered and the three of them begun running through the halls, trying to get as far as possible and into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faceclaims: **

**Esther McGrath-Lana Parrilla. **

**Danielle Butler- Nina Dobrev. **

**Josh Matthews- Ryan Guzman. **

**Acacius Mikaelson- Joseph Morgan. **

_Acacius: Latin name from the Greek ' Akakios ' meaning ' not evil '. _

" How much longer? " Danielle asked in a heavy breath as the three witches were running as fast as their feet could allow them.

" A few more meters. It has to be here somewhere. " Esther replied in the same quick breath as she used her telekinetic power to move some of the poisonous leaves from their way.

It. They were searching for the altar. The altar around which they were first created centuaries ago. They had never visited the altar before. It was against the wiccan rules. They were allowed to visit it only twice in their lives; When they were born and when they were going to die. They had to go there. It was their time. They had to go where everything had started and where everything was going to end.

" We are here. " Josh' voice broke the sound of their heavy breaths. He was the first in line running so he spotted it first.

The two females stopped running, taking a minute to look around and catch their breaths.

" It shall be done, then. " Esther said, when she was finally able to recover her breath.

" Wait. " Danielle grabbed her arm gently to stop her from walking towards the stone-built altar.

Esther's facial characteristics curled up in a frown.

" We have to say good-bye. " Danielle explained.

Esther exhaled heavily, her eyes searching for Josh. She hated saying 'good-bye' . To her, it was not needed. During her long life she always believed that death was not keeping people apart. She thought that it was only seperating them for a little while until they could be reunited again some day.

" She's right. " To McGrath's bad luck, Josh agreed with Danielle.

" Fine. " Esther replied in a cold tone of voice, her eyes meeting the ground. " How are we gonna do this ? I-I've never had the chance to say 'good-bye'. " she admitted.

Matthew's lips curled up into a soft smile. " Well, for starters, we hug each other. " he explained, rather amuzed that Esther asking for their help in some way.

" Stop it, it's not funny. " McGrath complained, hitting his chest playfully.

All the three of them shared a look before they burst into laughter.

" Come here. " Butler opened her arms for both of them and the three witches met in a tight group hug.

" I love you guys. " Danielle added, holding both of them tightly.

" We love you too. " Josh replied with a bright grin on his face.

" We are gonna die. " Esther stated.

" Buzzkiller. " Butler pulled back and slapped her arm teasingly.

McGrath shook her head, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

" We will meet again. Gods are expecting us. " she remined them.

" Shall we begin ? " Josh said softly as he walked towards the altar.

Dannielle took Esther's hand in hers as they approached it aswell.

The three witches held each other's hands, creating a circle.

It was time. They closed their eyes. Their minds went back to the day they were created. They were not born, they were sent. They could all remember their first day on earth. They were surprised by the way the sun was making everything brighter, they caught themselves watching the birds flying. For the first ten years everything was spectacular but then- everything seemed the same and the fact that they had to fight every single day in order to survive... Well, that was rather exhausting.

" It's done. " Josh whispered, having his eyes still closed.

" The next generation will be created. " Danielle whispered.

" During times the world will need saviors. " Esther was the last one to talk.

They all took a deep breath as in it was their last before they opened their dark eyes. They shared a look with each other. They were ready to talk when the sound of an arrogant clapping broke the silence.

" Bravo! " the man exclaimed with an arrogant smirk on his face. " Very well done. "

That man. Acacius Mikaelson. The bastard who had made sure to expose Danielle's magic. His name was the definition of irony. Not evil ? For real ? He was witch aswell, a witch who had gained power with ways no one besides the Gods was allowed to use.

" Acacius. " Josh walked in front of the women, in a way he could protect them. That was one of Josh's charms. He could forget that they were all witches, he could forget that they were all equal and fully capable of defending themselve just to protect them. It was noble. The two females were admiring him for his strength and courage.

" Hello, old friend. Seeing how you three siblings visited your place of birth I will assume that you are about to die. " he said with a soft laugh escaping his lips.

" You bastard! " Esther yelled, raising her hand towards him to burn him alive.

" Hahahaha. You forgot that witches cannot use their powers on other witches, love ? "

Esther's eyes darkend. Rage was boiling up inside her body. Within seconds, she moved her fingers, calling for a stake which was laying between leaves and mud to her hand. And in the same way she pushed it with all her strength towards him, driving it through his shoulder.

" Aaaargh! " Acacius screamed in pain as he fell down on his knees.

" What happened? Not laughing now, /love/ ? " she muttered agrily through gritted teeth, pressing the stake deeper in his flesh. " You do not deserve to be called a Greek! " she yelled and when she did, fire rose around them.

" Esther, your power is linked to your emotions! " Josh yelled but the other witch did not seem to listen.

Danielle ran towards them, grabbing Esther's hand and removing it from him.

" He doesn't deserve it. " she whispered calmly, holding her sister in her arms.

Seconds afterwards, McGrath had calmed and the fire was put out.

" You think you can hurt me?! No one can hurt me! " Acacius yelled. " I am Acacius Mikaelson! I have the power to see the future! Not years ahead of me but centuries! Milleniums even! I have the power to do anything! I have the power to kill you! " he yelled but when his last sentence was said, the three Originals were out of breath, chocking, fighting for oxygen.

" I am going to kill you but you should know this... " he said through gritten teeth.

" Your legacy was passed on to monsters. You think someone will give a damn about magic in the time your generation will be created? NO! Magic will die, the protectors will die with it. People will think of it as a fairy-tale and you- You'd be lucky if someone will write of you in a mythology. " he moved his hand in his air, making the oxygen for them even less. " Your offsprings will become blood-sucking monsters. I've foreseen fangs, blood, death. " he said. He words were full of pleasure. " Vampires. " he whispered before he slowly put his hand down.

That was it. The witches were laying dead on the ground.

Acacius gave them one last look before he closed his eyes resulting in setting them on fire.

_The events mentioned above, took place in 1000 Before Christ [ B.C ] . The new generation of the Original Witchies was going to be created thousands of years later. In 2014 After Christ [ A.C ] . _

_The three witches' bodies were found burnt the following day. They were all passed in mythology. Who knew that that was an actual historical event ? _

_Here we are now, 1014 years later when three conteporary children are meant to receive the gifts of their Original Ansectors. But just like Acacius had seen, they are not just meant to become Witches. They are meant to become monsters aswell. _


	3. Chapter 3

Face claimes :  
- Alegra McGrath : Katie McGrath.  
- Theodore Meyers: Caleb Rivers.  
- Maddison Doyle : Leighton Meester.  
- Blaine Mikaelson : Josh Dallas.

October 28th 2011.

It was a national day in Greece. Greece, Cyprus along with Greek communities all over the world, were celebrating the rejection by Greek dictator Ioannis Metaxas (in power from August 4, 1936, until January 29, 1941) of the ultimatum made by Italian dictator Benito Mussolini on October 28, 1940.

Alegra was always excited when it came to national days. They made her feel powerful, they made her feel proud of her people, her ancestors. 

" You made a differance. You touched someone's heart. I am proud to be your offspring. " she would whisper every time she would go to the church on that day to light a candle. Most of the people went outside, they drunk coffee with old friends, they caught up on their news, whine about politics, sometimes even fight but in the end of the day, everything was back to normal, because this situation /is/ normal. In Greece, at least. Everyone enjoyed the parade, mothers and fathers taking pictures of their children guiding the parade.

Alegra was not like that, though. Every 28th of October she used to wake up, have a shower and then heading to the church.  
Everyone was misunderstooding her. Everyone ( her family and a few close friends ) thought that she was the kind of girl who was kept in life believing that she was gonna be saved from her sins one day. Well, to her, that was complete bullshit. She was a Christian. Why? Because she /needed/ to believe that something, /someone/ powerful was watching over her. Because she /needed/ to believe that her life after she died would be peaceful. She wasn't one of those girls who judged drugs, sex before marriage, children who were raised by one parent. No. Never. The things she liked and admired about Christianity were that this religion accepted everything and everyone. When people were in church, they weren't praying just for themselves. They were praying for everyone. People who couldn't be there, people who had a different religion, even people who are atheists. Besides, inside the church was quiet. After everything that went through with Blaine, she always felt lonely, scared, empty inside. But most importantly, she felt threatened. As in someone was gonna hurt her again and again and again. But she wasn't gonna let something like this happen. NEVER again. Her heart had too much not only because of Blaine but because of her life as well. She had a tendency to run and she had fought with many of her friends about it. There were times when all of them were hanging out, watching some movie, when she felt something. She /had/ to leave. She didn't know why she just wanted to get out of there. She had never shown it, though.  
Once, she had talked to a therapist about it. He did not pay attention only because she couldn't show it. She felt like she was slowly dying. As the days went by, putting on a smile on her face and acting goofy became harder and harder. All she wanted was to be left alone. Lately, she found some peace, some company in her books. Their characters had turned into her friends, her special friends and sometimes she would ditch the real people in her life for them. But there were two people she would never ditch. Two people that lived far away yet she knew that they were always gonna be there for her; the Slovakian Maddison Doyle and the Serbian Theodore Meyers. She had met them on facebook a few years ago, when she was sixteen. Now (2014) she was twenty one and they were still taking to each other after all those years. Those two were her true best friends.

October 30th 2011.

She was walking on the hallway, heading to the front door of the school to meet her closest friend ( she called her that because Maddison was her /best/ friend ) there just like she had texted her. As she was walking between people, she couldn't help but accidentally bump on a few guys she tried her best to avoid. Why ? Because someone spread a rumor that she was sleeping with one of them and the other guy, the guy she truly liked leart about it. Since that day, he had stopped talking to her, flirting with her like he used to. At one point Alegra blamed him. If he truly liked her he would have had the decency to ask her if all those things were true. But on the other hand, she was sure he had some mental damage. Simply because he had told /everyone/ that he would marry the first girl he would like. Sure, it freaked her out but sh had convinced herself that she could talk some sense into her if they ever managed to be together.

" Alegra, wait. " his voice danced around her ears. It was him. The guy she liked. Her lips curled up in a soft smile as she immediately turned around to see him. She expected the same reaction from him, a smile on his face, something that would indicate how much he had missed her. But instead, he grabbed her arm and made her follow him in the bathroom. She did not say anything. She wasn't he kind of person who would start yelling just because someone grabbed her arm. She knew she could handle it. She had been so gentle approaching him all along but if he tried something she wasn't shy about braking his arm.

" What the hell do you want ? " she said in a calm, rather annoyed voice when they were in the bathroom.

He let go of her. " You knew I liked you yet you go around telling people that you slept with someone else. "

That phrase angered her. She had never told something like that. Ever.

" You really believe that I was capable of doing something like that, let alone let EVERYONE know? Put your tiny, little brain to think, damn it! It was this bitch from my class. She heard me ranting about how much I liked /you/ and she found a great chance to ruin everything! " she defended herself.

" I don't believe you. You are just like all the other sluts. " At the sound of those words she felt her blood boiling. Enough was enough. She wanted to grab him and snap his neck in an instant but she had to remind herself that life was not some supernatural TV show and she didn't have the power to do that.

" Go to hell. " she whispered and walked passed him when he grabbed her again and pushed her against the wall.

He walked away. You could see in his eyes that he didn't wanna do it, that he was hurt. Why the hell did he do that ?  
Alegra shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. She wasn't gonna pay attention to something that silly or make some drama out of it.

Two months later...

Her friends were at school, getting ready for their last day in that 'hell hole' as everyone used to call it. Schools were closing for Christmas but instead of enjoying that moment, she found herself in a doctor's office because after he had pushed her against that wall, she had trouble with her lower back. It hurt like a bitch every time she did something intense, even when she was laughing.

Thankfully, it wasn't something serious. The doctor subscribed her some pills and she was good to go .

On her way home, she heard some footsteps behind her.  
She didn't pay any attention to it until she could hear the person behind her speeding up. She was truly scared. She took a deep breath and sped up as well, thinking that she was just paranoid.  
Only she wasn't.

The man who was walking behind her appeared in front of her in some way.  
Her eyes widened. How the hell did he do that ?  
" Vampire ? Hybrid ? " she thought for a second with a soft laugh slipping past her lips. That was her. She couldn't change it. She would always think of something crazy, funny when things were difficult. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from laughing.  
" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just... Nevermind. How can I help you ? " she asked with a soft smile on her lips as she crossed her arms above her chest.

" No need to be sorry, Alegra. Your thoughts were correct, I /am/ a vampire. " the man replied in a cocky, attractive smile.

" Why the hell all crazy people are in my life? " she thought to herself with a heavy sigh slipping past her lips. " Seriously, don't make me yell. Go find someone else to mess with. " she replied bothered and turned to walk away in the opposite direction. But he popped up in front of her again. This time she gasped.

He grabbed her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. " You are gonna answer me honestly. Do you believe supernatural beings exist ? Do you wanna become a Vampire ? Turn off your humanity switch and live your endless life the way you wanna live it ? " she whispered.

Alegra nodded.  
" I believe supernatural beings exist. I wanna become a Vampire and I wanna turn off that damn switch. I wanna be powerful, fearless. "

The strange guy smiled. " Very well. " he muttered and let her go.

The girl blinked a few times in a row before staring at him with wide eyes.  
" Compulsion ? " she whispered shocked.

" Yeah, you can say that. "

She bit her lip. " What do you want from me ? "

He smiled. " Oh, love, I think /you/ need /me/ . "

" What do you mean ? "

" I can give you all you ever wanted. Power. The life you always dreamed about. If you just let me.. - " 

" Yes. " she didn't let him finish his sentence. " Turn me. You are gonna turn me and then you are gonna help me get the hang of it, alright ? "

He just smiled.

" Deal ? " she asked him in a strong tone of voice and gave her hand to him.

" Deal. " he replied and shook her hand, as a sign that the deal was sealed.

And in an eye blink, they were in her house. He helped her lay on her bed and then brought an empty glass from the kitchen. He filled it with his blood and let her drunk it.

Once she was done, she wipped the corner of her mouth.

He touched her cheek softly, caressing it with the back of his hand.

She felt goosebumps on all over her body.

For a moment she smiled softly at him. He was handsome. And- wait... he looked like Blaine. No. He /was/ Blaine. She tried to sit up, push him away but before she could do any of this, he had snapped her neck .

Alegra laid there. Cold. Dead. She was gonna wake up in a few hours, craving blood. Human, fresh blood.

She had no idea that when she was gonna wake up that strange guy wasn't gonna be there.

She had no idea that that guy was the guy she met on facebook, the guy she felt madly in love with, until a few seconds ago.

She had no idea about her legacy. She had no idea that Blaine Mikaelson was the immortal offspring of Acacius Mikaelson, the powerful witch who killed Alegra's ancestor, Esther.

She was left alone to figure everything out.


End file.
